“TEEN TITANS FREAKS”
by mr.JINKS
Summary: Crossover Naruto , Bleach , Teen Titans , Guilty gear.What do you have when Zaraki Kenpachi ,Yachiru, Gizmo , Uzuzmaki Naruto , Faust aka Boldhead and an OC form a team.TEEN FREAKS!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

"**_TEEN TITANS FREAKS"_**

"**_A the story of a demon and a maniac"_**

The quietness of Jump city was broke by a bank alarm. Inside the bank opened a huge Japanese style gate which glowed in ghostly white light. When the gates opened a huge man ran out the portal on the ground. The gate's closed just an inch before they could crush his foot and disappear. The man sat up looked at the place where the gate was and grinned:

-**Damn, brat…Never listening to me.**

The man pulled him self up sluggish. And looked around, scratched his head:

-**Well I am here…Where are those strong people who that Maki bastard said were?**

The man was a tall and hulky, with a black over coat, a black kimono and a strange pointy hair which was very long above his head. In his belt he wore a giant katana. One of his eyes was with a covered by a patch which reached for his neck and raped it self around it. Over thing which are noticeable are the scars all over his body.

He looked around and started to glance over the room over the huge bank room:

-**This place is lot more shinier then home. I bet the fighters from here are week as all the other humans. I am going home…-**

He started to pull out his katana, but was stopped by the sound of the front doors opening. There five people coming in side the bank, but that didn't make him glance with his eye widely open and a giant grin on his face. It was the strangeness of the group. The most impressive of them was the giant man who was as big as him, but also was covered in a iron plate armor"_he must be strong to carry so much iron on him, and that helmet is goodly weld in his skin." _The other person brought his attention was the red haired girl which flouted around and griped her punches and her eyes were glowing green"_even for a girl she seemed strong…And she can fly?" _.The others didn't impress him a bit _"…a green wimpy boy… a girl in a blue cloak and …a boy in tights…WEEK!"_. He turned around looked at them:

-**Hold right were you are, villain.-**said the boy with the green and red tights who was Robin.

-**If you value your well being …-**added Raven.

The giant man didn't understand a word they said, and got angry at the pointless talking of the wimps.

-**SHUT UP!-**brining his blade out-**My name is Kenpachi Zaraki the taicho of the eleventh squad and I want only to fight the Iron boy.-**he pointed his giant bladetowards the Cyborg(Iron boy).(if you didn't figure up the entire thing he is speaking Japanese)

-**WHA…?-**Cyborg screamed-** The name is Cyborg!** - Spoke in clear Japanese after a second of figuring the language.

**-Cyborg huh…Strange name. What ever come out and fight me. I will let you attack me first and tell your wimpy friend to back up.  
**

Every looked at the scared weirdo in misunderstanding

-**Will some one say what he said because I am falling asleep?-**beast boy said whilelooking at Cyborg who was angry.

-**He thinks that we are wimps…**

Beast boy got angry and said:

-**Well then let's see how he will like a thousand pounds of Beats boy-**And with that he Charged as a human at Kenpachi.

The meantime Kenpachi putted his sword his down and said in Japanese:

-**You must be…-** couldn't finish because he was hit by Beast boy who changed in to a rhino.

-**Hurry after him. Titans GO!-**shouted Robin.

He flow through the entire building and landed at the street where he stopped at the other building. He grabbed the back of his hand and lifted him self with help of the sword:

-**Hmmmm….Maybe he got some power...-**he pulled one of his trademark smiles-**Which makes it a lot more fun.**

He gaze at the high building and the lights which were coming from them:

-**Never seen that before.-**Kenpachi looked around to see if he could figure could he jump them-**Maybe I should stay for a little…**

Then a dark hole opened up from the ground and from it rouse up Raven.

-**Hmmm….The dark girl-**just swinging his head towards her without anything else moving.

-**AZARATH, Mitron Zimthos.**

She picked up a car and threw it at Kenpachi with force so strong he flow again at a distance. He was could surprise. "_I see…"_pulling the car stuff of him "_Each of those punks have a different power. Let's get the party starting…" he_ reached for the patch…

**----------------On the other side of the city-------------------**

A airplane from Japan to California landed on the Jump airstrip. Like on every other plane

the passengers left by the terminal tube, but something was wrong. On one of the wing was a boy with an orange and blue jump suit with a red swirl on his back and on his forehead a headband with iron plate in the middle. IT was NARUTO UZUMAKI??(What is he doing there?)

He was on four legs trying to figure his situation"_ok…I first I was fighting a weird ninja and then in flash of light we both found our self on this bird? I think she fell from of the bird in some point…And now a pack of guys are coming towards me…WAIT"._Two security guards from the Ground claimed on the wing shouting at Naruto, but he couldn't understand anything and thought they were enemies. He took an exploding tag and a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the guards. It exploded in front of them making them to stop and cover. When they looked at the place where Naruto was they we shocked to find that there is no one.

-**Alert, Alert. A Terrorist in the terminal …-**the guard yelled at his radio.

By that time Naruto was on the Roof of the Communication tower from which he could see that he is in place which a totally different then from where he came from. Instead of two story wooden building , there were SKY touching pillars of light, instead of ninjas going around at high speeds he saw strange fast moving iron turtles(cars). The only thing familiar was the giant bridge which crossed the water and then a strange island with letter "T" on it:

-**What a strange world.-**Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelieve-**Well I better I get moving before more of those Ninjas come after me.**

In a few jumps he was in the low building side of Jump city. He started walking so he won't bring attention towards him self. He saw all the shops and all the cars moving by, causing him to jump aside when ever a car was near him. But then a building near him exploded with people screaming and scary laughter coming from it. Naruto ran towards it thinking "_maybe those ninjas started tormenting people to bring me up. They don't have an idea with who they are messing with"_ .As he arrived at the place he saw a Giant Rock guy throwing people and police men around with another guy who was looking like something came out of a toilet. Naruto looked around and took the data from the seine "_Ok…So these ninjas are somekind of Anbu and those Monsters are attacking the city. I WILL SAVE THEM" _.Naruto ran towards them with a kunai in his hand prepared for a series battle.

End of chapter 1

I hope you like the story. Please let out reviews.


	2. “Who is afraid of injections?”

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

I needed a little time of for to work on a site project, but from now on the update for the "Teen Titans Freaks" and "Hive stories" will be regular.

"**_TEEN TITANS FREAKS" _**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"**_Who is afraid of injections?"_**

Naruto ran in front of the two giants and threw a kunais with exploding tags at the Rock guy (Cinderblock) and his shity friend (Plasmas). A thick smoke screen formed covering both of them.

For a second there wasn't any movement so Naruto thought _"Was that all they got? What weaklings…"_ , but before he could finish his thought the smoke disappear to uncover that both of the giant monsters are unharmed and looking at him. Naruto open his eyes widely and his jaw drop only to release the words:

-**WHAAAT…**

Cinderblock first tried to hit Naruto , but he was too slow for the ninja. Naruto jumped on the opposite building hanging on the side of it looking still with shock. "_I should stop joking around and take this guys series…WATCH OUT"._ Naruto jumped of building just in time to miss the acid spew of Plasmas hitting his spot and landed on the ground:

-**WHAT ARE YOU!!-**Naruto pointed at Plasmas.

**-GRAAAAAWWWWWW-**Cinderblock answered instead and charged at Naruto.

Naruto made fast a few hand symbols and made a dozen of shadow copies. They charged at Cinderblock screaming a taking out weapons (kunai and ninja stars) and jumping on him to find a week place as the original wait for the attack of the other monster. Plasmas saw that one of the copies (the original) was examining his attacker so he passed the swinging Cinderblock and made move for the original nin.

As Naruto saw him coming he thought " _I shot him with a kunai in the head, it didn't work. What will happen if I shot him with a Bunch of kunais in his bulk?" _He grabbed the last 5 kunais with exploding tags and threw them at the body of the slime monster. The kunai sank in side Plasmas who only laughed at the attempt of the boy. But his laughter was stopped with a giant explosion. Plasmas mass fell of him to uncover his true body which was very badly wounded by the exploding tags and collapse on the street after a second.

Naruto came to his body. Kicked it lightly once to see is he going to attack again . He smiled and said to him self:

-**One down and one to …**

Before he could finish his sentence one of the copies flew just centimeters from him across the street and hit a bakery. Narutos attention was now on the other giant which was angry and throwing his copies around with ease. "_Well let's try the same thing with this guy". _Naruto reached with his hand for his pouch, but he found that his out of exploding tag and kunais . "_Well I have only one more thing to do." _He made another copy of him self an raised his arm so the copy could form the Rasengan. He formed the boll of energy and charged at the Cinderblock who was throwing of the last of his first copies.

Naruto attacked Cinderblock with the Rasengan, which send the grunt flying across the street. But that didn't seem to work against the giant Cinderblock who got angrier, screaming, jumped on his legs and ran towards Naruto to hit him. Naruto brace him self for hand combat taking a fighting pose.

But before the fight could began a door opened from the middle of the street which appeared at the moment slamming Cinderblock out cold. From the door popped up a very tall and skinny guy in doctor coat and paper bag on his head.

He came out the door, closed it and it disappeared as just as it appear. He tall guy looked around when he came to see Naruto who was staring at him.

A few minutes after an awkward silence Naruto said: (have in mind that he speaks only Japanese)

-**Ahhh. Thanks for the Assist…**

As he said the word the tall guy shocked and screamed like a maniac:

- **HE HAS TALKIENGLISHCANTY!-**he pulled from his coat an injection as big as Naruto-**I MUST CURE HIM!**

Narutos widen in fear and he started to pull out step by step:

-**Ok, Thanks…I will be going now...** -Naruto shocked him from the look of the needle remembering the time Tsunade tried to do him an injection against a poison he got after a fight.

He turned around only to find his leg caught by the crazy tall guys stretched arm. Which pulled him by the leg down to the grown pointing the needle at his behind.

-**I MUST CURE YOUR CONDITIN!!-**The crazy doctor screamed pulling Naruto at a range for his needle to hit his posterior.

-** No, WHAT ARE YOU DOING …**

Faust thrusted the injection with all force at the ass of Naruto, who let a scream of pain. When he pulled out the injection of Naruto's behind asked:

-**How do you feel.-**pulling the injection back in his coat.

**-WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!-**Naruto screamed in pure English –**Wait how come I understand you?**

**-I cured your condition of TALKIENGLISHCANTY-**he said turning around-**NOW WE MUST GET COOKIES! Follow FAUST!**

After that he walked of to the bakery which one the Naruto clones crashed the window.Naruto shrug and followed him:

-**For the least I know his name.**

End of chapter 1

I hope you like the story. Please let out reviews.


	3. Crazy Midget!

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

I got a little time of because.

"**_TEEN TITANS FREAKS" _**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"**_Crazy midget magnet!"_**

_**Back at the fight with the Titans.**_

As Kenpachi removed his eye patch a dark energy took over the Titans. The on to feel it the least is Cyborg because he has the least human in him. Beastboy, Starfire and Robin grabbed their heads and tried to not go insane of the crazy energy. The one who felt Kenpachi's aura the most Raven who had fallen on her knees and was trying to hold on to her sanity.

Kenpachi laughed at the titans and spoke cockily:

-**HUH…IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! **(Don't forget that he speaks Japanese so the only titan who understand him is Cyborg)

Cyborg stepped in front of Raven in a protective position and Shouted at Zaraki:

-**Yo Stop this craziness or I will make sure that you will pay for hurting my friends.**

-**Yeah, dude! What he said!-**Beast Boy came next to Cyborg to the surprise of all.

Robin, Starfire and Raven fell unconscious and Left BB and CY to fight against the eleventh

Division Captain.

Cybrog first attack with his sonic cannon and stroked Kenpachi who wasn't expecting

anything as this from this the iron man. Zaraki flew a few feet away and landed on his behind

with a green eagle following him from above.

The proud warrior got on his feet and said to him self:

-**It's getting better and better.-**and smiled.

In a sudden from the sky fell a big green bear which knocked out his blade out of his hand and

started to strike with his paws. In the last hit which send Kenpachi to the ground with his

human form and grinned:

-**This is for Raven!**

**-I don't care what you said, but that was a mistake, GREEN SPIT!-**and with that he

kicked BB in the send flying pass the charging Cyborg.

Cyborgs kicked Kenpachi and send him rolling on the ground towards his blade which he got

and jumped on his feet.

Kenpachi was battered pretty bad by Beast Boy and Cyborg. His clothes were covered with

blood and reaped apart. His face showed his that he was tired, but still he was smiling with

enjoyment "_Even that they are kids, they are my best challenge I had after the encounter with_

_Ichigo. I will take full potential of this fight. There could be only winner…" _and with that he

attacked Cybrog starting a fight of life and death.

Meanwhile in the sky a little bald midget flew with a jet pack and wing on his back. The back

pack had a 'G' symbol on it and was wearing a forest green jumpsuit. It was Gizmo. He was

very angry and grumpy. "_Stooped pit sniffing ass holes! How dare they leave me for the_

_brotherhood! And I thought we were a cruddy Team. Jinx and Mammoth had to leave that_

_crud munching Slade! Now look at them…LOL…"_ a sonic blast almost hit Gizmo, but he

avoided it."_WHAT THE CRUD IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE!"_

The little genius flew down to the battle to see what is happening. He saw a giant man who

was attacked by Cyborg and the already awoken BB. They all looked battered and worn out

but it looked like the Japanese man was losing and the other Titans out cold on the street.

Gizmo looked on the fight. But he looked on the Shinagami and thought "_Is this guy crazy? Thinking that he can take on alone_ the teen munchers. _Better save his ass from them. Anyways I am in the need of a new cruddy team." _

He flew over to the battlefield and pulled a scrambler device. He slapped the device on the back of Cyborg and continued towards the giant. Cyborg shorted out and fell on the ground and Beast boy ran to help his friend.

Gizmo grabbed with his spider legs Kenpachi and flew in the sky. Beast boy didn't followed

him because he knew that his friends needed him more.

Gizmo and Kenpachi and Flew a couple of kilometras away and landed on a roof top near the air port.

Kenpachi looked at him angrily and grunted:

**-What the hell did you think you were doing!!**

Gizmo looked not aggravated and answered him in Japanese:

-**Saving your but Snot haircut. You are crazy if you think you can defeat them alone even if it was only Cyborg-butt and Green crud! **

-**I could beat them, ahhh….didn't quite got your name!-**Kenpachi answered sitting down on the ground looking at the midget.

-**Yeah, right! The name is Gizmo. And I have an offer for you. How you like to form a team like those guys. We will robe banks so we can support ourselves** **and fight an evil guy called Slade and his stupid cruddy armies!**

Kenpachi stood silent for some times and grunted:

-**Is this, Slade stronger then those guys?**

**-He is stronger then you could imagine.-**Gizmo replied shrugged.

Kenpachi pulled an unnatural smile:

-**Good. I am in only until I meet and fight this guy. **

**-Great, now insert this in your vein.-**he pulled an injection pistol from his backpack.-**It will heal your wounds and here is a little ear piece which will give you the ability to read, speak English. By the way what is your name?**

Kenpachi without anytime to waist injected the serum and said:

-**Zaraki Kenpachi.**

End of chapter 1

I hope you like the story. Please let out reviews.


	4. “Cookies and Weirdoes!”

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

I got a little time of because.

"_**TEEN TITANS FREAKS"**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"_**Cookies and Weirdoes!"**_

Faust and Naruto entered the Bakery which was also looked like a bar. The other thing which was strange was the broken window and a hole in the ground from the thrown Naruto clone. It had chairs at the counter for people to come and eat. Even that the people were shocked by the battle the Backer on the bar was calm( he has lived so much in Jump city that he don't cares even if a tornado hit ). He also wasn't scared by the appearance of Faust or Naruto( his biggest client is Gizmo :) )

Faust screwed up one the chairs for Naruto to be a perfect height. They both sat on the bar and started to talk:

-**How have you gotten here….PINKY?-**first asked Faust.

-**The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have no idea…**

**-WHERE ARE MA COOKIES!!!-**Faust screamed at the Bar Backer.

-**Comin afta a min 'Faust.- **the backer got at the back of the shop to start to cook the cookies( It seems that Faust is also a customer )

–**So Narto yo got some skills of coping your self. ARE YOU A ROBOT! –** The doctor asked pointing at the blond.

**-…Uhhhh. No. I am a Ninja from the village of the Konaha in the Fire country…**

**-NINJA ROBOT!-**Faust started to lave his hand in the air and scream.

-**No….Uhhh what is a Robot anyway?**

**-Hmmmm…You are not a Robot. Then how you split your self…Are related to Billy Numerous?- **Faust calmed down.

-**No again. I am trained to control my chakara to create the copies and…**

**-Hmmm…Heard of this energy.- **he reached for his medical bag and pulled a scalpel-**Can I dissect you for see it?**

Naruto's eye's jumped from his eye socket and screamed. He cover him self behind the chair he was sitting.

-**Sorry…-**he putted down the scalpel calming down again- **So what happen before you got in the city?**

Naruto climbed on his chair and started to tell his story:

-**Well I was send on a mission to protect a passenger from ninja attacks. On the road a strange group of ninjas attacked and one of them used some kind of Transporter technique and well…**

And in a sudden the backer came out of kitchen with a bowl of cookies which he placed on the bar between Naruto and Faust.

-**Here you go Faust, eat up… - **The Bar Backer smiled.

Faust picked a couple of cookies and gave them to Naruto:

-**Thanks, but could I leave them at the…**

But before Naruto could say another word Faust dug his in the place and started to mash the cookies with the paper bag and making sounds like he was eating. Naruto's eye's got wide he thought to him self '_I see why did he gave me this ones'. _After a second of wondering he started to munch on one of the cookies.

-**So why did you helped me.-**Naruto asked looking at the Faust who was finishing the plate by pouring the mashed cookies in the eye hole of the paper bag.

-**You seemed in trouble so I…GOT MUSTARD! -** He picked up the mustard from the bar and poured it down the eye hole.

-**Aha got it. But I have to ask you are some kind of a doctor? You seem to use medical tools to fight.**

At the same moment he stopped what he was doing and sunk in his seat and dropped on the bar in depressed manner. Even through the paper bag on Faust's head it seemed that he was hit hard by the question asked by his companion.

Naruto stopped his nibbling of the cookies and felt a little sorry for the question. But Faust answered his question:

-**Yes…I was.**

**-Why do you say "was"?- **Naruto asked without noticing what kind of damage he could do with these questions.

-**A couple of years ago I was a doctor, but I couldn't cure a girl…NEED THE BATHROOM! -** And he jumped and to the bathroom.

'_He seems must have been very close to that girl…I better not asked more about this.' _And continued finishing the cookies.

When Faust returned to the bar he sat down and for minute. And then he spoke:

-**Hey Naruto what are going to do now?**

**-Well ****I thought that I can hang around you since you are not as scared as the other people and the here's authority.-** he pointing at the back of him where the people are shaking and the police are cleaning the street.

Faust eye popped out of the bag he got of the chair took the Elvis position and screamed again in crazy manner:

-**THEN LET IT BE… YOU ARE MY NEW NURSE!**

**-Ok…Just don't call me nurse…-**Naruto narrowed his eyes.

-**HEY THAT'S THE TERRORIST FROM THE AIRPORT**.-a policeman shouted.

Naruto widen his eyes and started to shake. Faust just paid the Bar/Backer , got his bag said to the kid Ninja:

-**It seem you dragged some attention.-**Faust created a door in the floor and opened it- **Let's get out of here before they hug us…FOLLOW ME NURSE!**

Naruto Jumped down and Faust followed in the hole closing the door behind .

End of chapter 4

It's a long time since I did a story.


	5. The Pink Wonder

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

I got a little time of because.

"_**TEEN TITANS FREAKS"**_

_**CHAPTER **__**5**_

"_**The PINK Wonder"**_

Gizmo and Zaraki began to walk towards the secret hideout of the bald Midget (The place the Titans got him to repair Cyborg) for to show Zaraki some Video's of Slade. Kenpachi looked with amazement at the rate he was healing from the injection which he was inspecting at the moment. Yeah he was use to being cut and healed by the weaklings from the 4th Division (especially from their captain Unohana which he liked), but now his wounds are healing them self's with no other help and he didn't needed to be an Egg-head to use it. He liked the idea of simple devices or Gizmos, but never used any because of the 12th division mania to make everything hard to use.

Gizmo cot the admiration of the Giant by his little invention and started to smirk to him self:

-**Hmmm… You seem interested in such a tiny thingy. Were did you grow up…the woods.**

Kenpachi ignored the insult and told him while never taking his eye's off the Injection Pistol:

-**NO…But I have never seen a device…-**Gizmo kicked him in the shoe-**Gizmo which is so simple to use. We have a GeniuschoughAsshole who make such things but they are too complicated to use by my division.**

**-Wait, Wait….YOU lead a cruddy DIVISION of guys like you?**

**-Yeah. Back home they are 13 divisions's who are sworn to protect the weak ass humans from the Hollow. Every division has captain. And I lead the 11****th**

**-What are Hollows?**

**-Evil stupid souls which eat good weak souls.**

**-Nasty…Anyways while didn't you bring so force for the Titans??**

**-The whooo???**

**-The guys you fought!**

**-And what's the fun in that.-**Zaraki laugh loud. -** But tell me why an Egg head like you make simple d…Gizmos?**

Gizmo's smile faded away.

-**I was in a team of five teens which were having a blast and didn't cared about anything or anyone. We were called the Hive Five. I made my gizmo's simple because those crud licking farts were not so bright.**

Kenpachi stopped his trademark maniac laughter looked down at the midget.

-**Where are they now?**

**-T****hey decided to join an eviler organization which is lead by that snot face Slade. I didn't want to join, but they insisted so we spitted. Now they are no more then his little drones and here I am with you.**

**-Why didn't you joined him? -** Kenpach asked with a low voice.

-**HE wants to kill, to destroy, to harass for no reason at all. Just for his sick enjoyment. I am not like that…-**Gizmo said with pure hatred-** And for that I want to stop him.**

**-Hmmmm….Here is another reason for to kick his butt.**

Then a device on Gizmo's belt started to ring. Gizmo picked up a small touch-screen monitor from his backpack and cursed as he was not sad before a minute:

-**Damn it, the same abnormality!**

**-What do you mean the "same"?-**Kenpachi scratch his head.

-**Before 5 minutes I found you the same kind of energy burstled when you arrived.**

Kenpachi got what was happening. Someone is coming after him, but he didn't tell anybody.

-**Someone is coming from the place I came.**

**-Do you have an idea who it is?**

**-No…Can you trace from where he came?-**Kenpach kneeled down to Gizmo to check the screen.

-**Yeah. It opened a few streets always…It closed. CRUDDD!**

**-Could sense his reatsu? (Author: If someone could tell what was the exact word I will be very happy)**

**-No but you can…**

Gizmo started to look for something in his bag. Kenpachi looked baffled and a said in unsure style:

-**I can't trace reatsu…**

**-FOUND IT…-**Gizmo cut him off.

He pulled out of his bag a half glace and ear peace and placed it on the unpached eye. After a second Kenpachi vision turned green and he saw only one little yellow dot with a number which was moving. Before he asked Gizmo answered his question:

- **I made this for one of my Teammates to trace people with similar powers. I think it will work for you as well. The yellow number indicates on what distance the target is.**

Kenpachi nodded and looked at the shrinking symbols on the kept track on the yellow dot. It came closer and closer till it reached the alley they passed a minute ago. Kenpachi reached for his blade. Gizmo got the message and got his guns up and ready for the attack.

They stood in front of the door awaiting someone of the rank of a captain looking after him for disappearing. They air got tense and them both got on nails, but they were going get more then they bargained.

-**KEEEENNNNNNNN-chan….-**

A pink haired short girl jumped from the alley and on Kenpachi calmed down. He looked at her face which was filled with joy and cheerfulness. She claimed up to his shoulder and told him:

-**Ken-chan why did you left without me?(**She is speaking in Japanese)

-**Hey I left before an our. Can't you be without for that long, brat?**

**-Nope.-**she smirked.

-**Yachiru, How did you found us anyway?**

**-I just went to scary locks lady and then she said you went to this town so I am here. And who are "us"?**

**-Me and Gizmo down here.-**he pointed down to Gizmo who went only to wave with his hand and said "HI"

Yuchiru in a second jumped of Kenpachi who was now inspecting his new gizmo and looked at the little bold boy. She moved closer and in inspecting manor looked at him. He now looked terrified from the little girl (he saw how she jumped from the shoulder to the ground which was a big jump.) which was even more since she started to poke him as like she was making sure he was real.

Then in a sudden she jumped him to do the ground and hugged him like a big teddy bear. Then she got up still hugging him by the neck with the equal force of a Mammoth hug.

-**Who is that, who is that, who is that KEN-chaan.**

**-Why don't you ask him your self, brat? –**Kenpachi said looking around with his toy.

Yachiru picked up Gizmo was sitting. Now she realized he was an Inch taller then her and very pissed of. She pulled of her hug of him as she understood that he was not comfortable with it. She looked at him shyly and said calmly, which even got Kenpachi's attention (he never saw her calmed down like or shy):

-**Hii---My name is Yahciru WH…what is your name.-**she hid her arms behind her back and swung her leg back and forward.

-**Gizmo…-**he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Yachiru hanged on his neck and started swing on while chiping:

-**YAY, Gizmo chan!!-**she blushed red.

Gizmo sighed and though" _how do I get the crazy pink haired girls all the time"_

End of chapter 1

Finally got a new chapter out. I hope you like that I added Yachiru to the group. I just wanted to do a Yachiru X Gizmo. I love both shrimps so here.

I hope you like the story. Please let out reviews.


	6. Guests

I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans or Naruto , but some of the characters are mine. The action in the story is for Bleach after the Bounto fights, for Naruto after the big fight with Sasuke and Naruto and in Teen Titans after episode "X".R&R.

I got a little time of because.

"_**TEEN TITANS FREAKS"**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_"__**Guests**__**" part 1**_

After a half a hour of walking the party of Zaraki, Yachiru and Gizmo reached a Giant warehouse. Entire way Yachiru was walking next to Gizmo asking questions of any sort( like "what's your age", "how did you met Ken-chan.", " Can I bite your head."). Kenpachi on the other hand didn't pestered the midget with such questions. He was just walking and thinking what kind of a man is this "Slade".

They entered the warehouse through the main gate. They walked a little more until they reached a special create with a tab "Baked Shrimp". Gizmo opened the create and stopped in front of a blinking consol and a staircase leading down in the warehouse! His eyes narrowed and turned his head towards the other two

-**Be on****your****guard, we have company.-**pulling out of his bag a blaster

Kenpachi got the message and took his blade in ready to chop and cut. Yachiru just smile and ignored their faces. The three went down the mine looking tunnel which was lighted with simple connection of light bulbs sockets and wire.

A couple of metras underground they reached a sliding high tech door. Kenpachi got on the one side Gizmo on the other, while Yachiru took three steps back and just waited to see if her "Ken-chan" will have fun or it will end fast like most of the times.

Gizmo reached for the control of the door and looked at Kenpachi:

-**On three...One…Two…Three****!-**he entered the door and charged in the huge room which was actually a platform with all kinds of devices, computers and stuff.

The only things out of place were in the middle of the room stood two people. One of them was short, but a head taller then Gizmo and the other was a tall man with a paper bag with one hole on his head.

Kenpachi still was on guard, but Gizmo lay down his gun and grunted:

-**What are you doing Sack ass snot!**** I thought you were in Russia to look for that ****Potempkin**** guy.**

Kenpachi still at attack point looked at Gizmo and told him:

-**You know this freak**have in mind the ear peace that translate Kenpachi's words.

-**Yeah, He is a crazy snot doctor. He saved my life when Slade turned the Entire Hive academy against me and those traitors from the Hive Five.**

Faust came forward and in front of Gizmo. He bent and lowered his head at one point with the little genius head and asked:

-**May, I , Me, my self and nurse stay here and hide, because ****CoghtNURSEcough**** got us in trouble and now the entire city wants us in jail.**

**-I am not a nurse, you BUM****.-** Naruto screamed from behind.

-**Don't be like that Nurse.**

In a sudden Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's back and spoke:

-**Ken-****chan**** who is that bagger-** pointing a finger at Faust (in pure Japanese).

Both Gizmo and Naruto's eyes grew larger than plate and screamed and backed out from Ken-chan, his rider and the froze in his movement Faust.

-**What did you say little ****girls****…-**Faust started to twitch like he was on drugs.

-**Ken-****chan**** what did he say…**

-**S****HE HAS TALKIENGLISHCANTY!****I ****MUST TREAT HER!**

Faust picked a giant needle and charged at Yachiru. At the moment she saw the needle she leapt of the captain's shoulder screaming and waving hands in the air. Faust followed Yachiru handling the needle as a weapon and shouting a most furies battle cry. Kenpachi didn't react because of countless time he and the 4th division captain chased her to give her shots over the entire 4th division building. He just lined up with other two boys who were looking with dull look at the chasing Faust with a giant needle and screaming something of the sort of it will hurt only for a minute, while Yachiru screamed.

-**So is he doing this to all people.-**Kenpachi said as the three's guys eyes followed from left to right the chasing pair.

-**He, did it to me and now I can speak ****the tong****-**Naruto answer

-**You think this is bad , what I heard from Russia is that he chased all the people in "Red square" ****with a hunting gun loaded with ****needles as big as this one.-**Gizmo said in a manner-a-fact

**-****Hmmm…It seems that it won't be ****so**** boring as I thought.**

**End chapter 6**

**R&R PLS!**


End file.
